


Figure

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Apartment Series [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Fuji thinks he has it all figured out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Fuji likes puzzles. They're tricky and difficult to master. There's nearly always more than one way of solving them; he likes finding them all. People are puzzles in their own way - made up of many pieces, whose fittings can change at any given moment - with their solving difficulty spanning various levels at the same time. 

Fuji likes people, too.

He had spent junior high figuring out Tezuka, and high school, on himself. 

Fuji feels like it'll take a lifetime to master Kaidoh.

Kaidoh's silent by nature unless provoked. If there is a secret he's hoarding, it can take months of Fuji's sneaky plying to get Kaidoh to reveal it, and even then, Fuji thinks that Kaidoh is just humoring him, giving him the answer as a reward for his hard work.

Fuji doesn't have to pry, though, to know Kaidoh. That he likes kittens because they go after a target relentlessly so long as their attention isn't diverted. That he learned to cook from his mother. That he expects much from his brother, Hazue, but tries not to pressure him. That he lets his actions speak for him most times, in touches and smiles and lingering gazes, but understands that, sometimes, speaking is the action that must be taken.

Without having to ask, he knows that Kaidoh doesn't want Fuji to realize that this relationship was his plan from the beginning. And as perfect as this insight is, it's probably a mistake to mention that he knows Kaidoh's secret when he's trapped beneath a larger, heavier and stronger body.

Like most things, this knowledge doesn't make him hesitate.

"You wanted this from the start," Fuji gasps as hands slide around him, pulling his body closer to the mouth that's devouring him. "Tell me I'm right."

Kaidoh's hesitates a fraction of a second. It's enough to tell Fuji everything, but then Kaidoh's moving up his body, sliding a broad tongue across one of his nipples.

"What do you mean 'from the start'? The start of what?"

"Everything," he whispers into Kaidoh's mouth, rejoices in the way it's enough to make Kaidoh groan. "Being roommates. Living together. Everything was a part of your naughty, naughty plan."

It's a sexy thought that goes straight to his ego. That Kaidoh wanted him so much that he was willing to go to all the trouble and bear through with all that patience.

"If it'd been me," Fuji muses aloud, against the shoulder that would look better with the mark of his teeth. "If it'd been me, I would have pounced on you the moment you finished moving in."

"Like a cat?" Kaidoh's hands are surely leaving marks on his back.

"Like a tiger," he corrects, mangles it with a purr as Kaidoh moves back down to press a kiss against his navel. "Would've taken you. Right in the middle of the apartment, surrounded by those damn boxes."

Kaidoh's laugh is a huff of hot air across his cock. "How romantic," he says. "So romantic, in fact, I almost hate to tell you that there was no plan at all."

The shock is washed over by arousal. Even as he's reeling with the revelation, he's thrusting into Kaidoh's mouth, tightening his hold in pitch dark hair, and watching the way Kaidoh's muscles flex, guiding Fuji's movements and bracing and tensing.

Abruptly, the puzzle pieces have shifted, and Fuji isn't sure what to think.

"Why does this always happen to me when I'm with you?" Fuji demands afterward.

Kaidoh rubs a thumb against the corner of his mouth. "I'd explain, but shouldn't you know, at your age?"

Fuji scowls at the curve of Kaidoh's lips. "Not that!"

Kaidoh slumps into the bed next to him and splays his fingers across Fuji's cooling skin. Fuji still has a hold of Kaidoh's hair. It'd be uncomfortable, come morning, to wake up and have them tangled in the strands and stuck there.

"I think I know, and I'm sure I know," he explains. "And then you go and say something like 'there was no plan' and I can't make up my mind." Fuji's fingers tilt Kaidoh's face upward; dark eyes find his immediately without backing down. "No plan, huh?"

"No plan," Kaidoh confirms. "It can be good to just fall in love, can't it?"

"Yeah." The laugh bubbles up through him. "You hopeless romantic."

Kaidoh kisses him. His eyes are soft. "Tiger."


End file.
